


Her World Falls Down

by blonde_butterfly



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonde_butterfly/pseuds/blonde_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would do anything to protect her family. Her family always came first. </p>
<p>So when a certain blonde finds information that threatens the thing Moira Queen cares about the most, what can she do to protect her family? Her children are her world - so what would happen if they found out the truth?</p>
<p>Moira centric 2x13 (spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is my first fanfic on this website, and my first ever Arrow fic. Hopefully not the last. Constructive criticism welcomed!

A glass of wine in hand, Moira Queen sat by the fire. Shocked. Scared. Scheming. 

What had been a peaceful evening at home had turned into her worst nightmare. That blonde bimbo of Oliver’s had found out her secret. Both Oliver and Walter had sung her praises before, so maybe she wasn’t as much of a bimbo as Moira had previously thought.

She had been fully prepared to go to jail for the rest of her life if it meant Thea would never know the truth about her parentage. Protecting her daughter – Oliver as well – from the truth was, as always, her highest priority. And now trouble had arisen in the form of Oliver’s executive assistant.

Felicity Smoak. That was her name. Moira would not forget that. She would do best to remember that. That girl could ruin everything.

Moira barely knew who she was. Just some assistant. Mostly invisible – or she should have been. If the girl was smart, she would have stayed away from the Queen matriarch. 

Moira smiled as she recalled the young woman leaving scared. That would buy her some time. As much as she wanted to believe she had scared the younger girl into submission, deep down she knew it wasn’t true. It was only a matter of time before Oliver found out. 

The loyalty Miss Smoak had for her son was almost admirable. Of course, it was only because she was in love with him. Any fool could see it. And Moira suspected, just like most people that worked at Queen Consolidated, that they were sleeping together. How else did she get promoted from the IT department to executive assistant for the CEO? She hadn’t even been the head of the IT department; just some other drone. 

When questioned, Oliver had simply said Felicity was the best person for the job. Whatever that meant. Moira assumed he just wanted to keep his little girlfriend, or whatever she was, close to him. She tried not to think about that.

Before that evening, she hadn’t really had an opinion of the talkative girl. In her mind, Felicity was just another of Oliver’s girlfriends. One in a very long line. Moira knew they spent a lot of time together at work, that was a given because of their roles. But Oliver spent very little time at home. Thea had said he spent very little time at the club as well. Chances were he was somewhere else with his ‘assistant’ that meant he was home at odd hours of the night. 

Despite asking on multiple occasions, Oliver was always very vague about where he was. His excuses used to be clubbing and women. Now, since becoming CEO and the nightclub owner it was always business. Not that she believed that. Oliver wasn’t the most responsible person ever, but she loved him and would always protect him.

Felicity was a complication she had never expected. She hadn’t really left much of an impression before, until she had burst into her home with her wild accusations. That were right on par. Making the girl much smarter than Moira had ever suspected.

What was she going to do? Chances were, the girl would eventually cave and tell Oliver. Miss Smoak was too honest. Moira knew that much. Transparency was all over her face. Her feelings for Oliver, that was something that could be easily seen. And if she couldn’t even hide her inappropriate feelings for her boss, even if she was sleeping with him, what were the chances she would be able to hide this? Moira wasn’t counting on it. With her upcoming campaign, she could not have this information get out.

But what could she do? Have her killed? She’d tried that before, with Malcolm Merlyn. It didn’t work then, and she doubted it would now. She had already told Walter about Tempest, so it would be far too obvious. Plus she was Oliver’s… something. Moira knew that Felicity loved her son from the way she looked at him, but it was the way he looked at her that confused her.

It was not a look she had ever seen before, and it was solely reserved for Felicity. There was affection and amusement. But there was something else there too. Was it love? It was nothing like what she had seen when he was with Laurel, the girl he had been the most serious with. She wanted to say it was like they had this big secret from the way they looked at each other, something bigger than having sex in his office. 

Maybe she could buy her off too? Moira didn’t know the exact amount, but she figured it wasn’t a lot that Felicity made working as an assistant. Probably a lot more than she made as an IT girl. But still little enough that a significant amount of money would help convince her. Buying her off however meant Moira was willing to pay for the information to disappear, and could end up paying for the rest of her life. She had already paid the doctor, what difference was it to pay the girl? Somehow, Moira sensed she wouldn’t take it. She was too honest for that.

What if the information got out? It would be the end of her campaign, that’s for sure. Her children would be angry; they would hate her. Thea refused to talk to her for months over Merlyn’s earthquake scheme, Moira could only imagine how she would take her parentage. She would be devastated. Thea could be rash sometimes, and could hold a grudge well. 

That information getting out would completely end any relationship between mother and daughter. 

Oliver wouldn’t take the information well either. He too would hate her. But he was older than Thea, he hardly needed a mother anymore. Oh he would deny it, of course. But Moira knew it in her heart. The boy who left on the boat was not the man who returned. Even Oliver’s public face varied so much from his private face, not that she saw all that much of him nowadays anyway. He was always somewhere else. But he always came back. If he knew about Thea, he wouldn’t come back.

As for Walter, she was a little stuck there. Felicity had mentioned telling Walter, but he hadn’t come to her for the information. If their marriage hadn’t already ended, it would when the parentage came out. As it was, all he could do now is hate her. That wasn’t too much of a change. They were trying to move forward, but that could always go back.

She couldn’t see any options that would work. Halfway through her third glass of wine she decided to give up for the night. It was late, there was nothing she could do now anyway. Slightly stressed, she headed to bed. Trying to distract herself, she thought through her campaign plans as she headed to sleep. Even still, she dreamed of her children finding out the truth and leaving her. With tears falling down her cheeks, she struggled to sleep anymore. 

Oliver’s greeting the next day told her one thing – he didn’t know. Obviously, Felicity had been more affected by her words than she had thought. She relaxed a little, feeling a little more secure. Suddenly, she felt as if it was actually possible that Felicity wouldn’t say anything at all. 

The more time that passed, the more confident she felt. She wouldn’t underestimate the girl, not by a long shot. But she did feel less anxious as time went on. Every time she saw Oliver and he would smile or hug her, she was internally grateful. She knew her son, and would know the moment he knew. But it didn’t appear Felicity was talking.

When Moira next saw the blonde, she could see the stress on her face. It was a shock to the system. Distracted and intimidated, Felicity had the decency to step away while Moira joked with her two kids. She was a good actress. She would give nothing away.

Felicity however, that girl looked close to cracking. No sign of a smile when she greeted her, not even an insincere one. Her eyes darted all around, meeting Moira’s just once. When with a cold glare over her son’s shoulder, she reminded the younger girl exactly what was at stake. 

Standing on the stage at her campaign launch, her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for her son. She could see the back of his head as he talked to someone. She couldn’t quite see who, but as she couldn’t see Miss Smoak, the butterflies in her stomach picked up.

When his name was announced, her heart dropped. He knew. The carefully blank expression on his face. The upset, worried face of the blonde behind him. Felicity had caved. And with that, her whole world would be ruined. Oliver knew and he hated her. 

Moira hadn’t realized just how loyal Felicity was. Or how deep the trust between Oliver and Felicity ran. Or how much holding this secret back was breaking the young girl.

But Moira didn’t care about her. She never cared about who she stood on to protect her family. It was always to protect her children. They were everything to her; her world and the reason she went on living. And as Oliver whispered in her ear she felt the first bricks in her world start to fall down.


End file.
